


New Beginnings

by JPHBK



Series: Friends and Heroes [14]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPHBK/pseuds/JPHBK
Summary: Barry is helping Clark move into a new place. Barry's found someone just as Clark's relationship has ended. Diana shows up to remind Clark that things are going to be okay.





	New Beginnings

Disclaimer: DC owns the characters within, not I.

"Is that the last one?" Barry asked as he stood up from placing a cardboard box on the floor and turned to look behind him.

"That's it," Clark answered as he sat a box of his own down on the floor of his new apartment. He turned to look at Barry. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, it's no problem... happy to do it," Barry responded as he glanced around the small living area. 

"It's not much but I don't need much," Clark commented as he too glanced around the place. 

"I think it's bigger than mine... for what that's worth," Barry said with a shrug. Clark smiled. 

"Thanks again, I'm sure there are plenty of other ways you would rather be spending your Saturday," Clark stated as he grabbed a picture out of the box nearest him.

"Not really," Barry replied. "I was honestly going to catch up on some Youtube videos that I was behind on due to work."

"Well... just the same," Clark said with a chuckle as he hung the picture up the bare white wall beside of him. Barry walked over to the only window in the room and looked outside. 

"You should probably get some curtains or something," Barry remarked.

"I should," Clark agreed. Barry turned to him.

"Listen... I don't want to pry..." Barry began, pausing as Clark turned to him from his attempt at straightening the picture. "If you don't mind me asking... what happened?"

"A lot of things I guess... but..." Clark started a response, hesitating himself. "Just some things going on that came between Lois and me."

"Do you... do you think you can work past them?" Barry asked stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning up against the window frame. 

"It doesn't seem like it," Clark answered before turning back to the painting to get it straightened more to his liking.

"I'm sorry about that," Barry said. 

"It's okay," Clark reacted. "It's life."

"Yeah but you're Superman," Barry suggested.

"Superman has problems too," Clark replied with a half grin as he turned from the picture, finally satisfied. 

"I... I mean I know... I don't know, I'm just sorry things aren't working out," Barry offered. 

"What about you Barry?" Clark asked, shifting the attention to his new friend.

"Me?" Barry asked in return.

"You found anyone?" Clark inquired. He could tell from the grin forming on Barry's face what the answer was. Clark couldn't help but smile in response. 

"There maaay be someone," Barry answered. 

"Wanna tell me about them?" Clark asked. 

"Her name is Iris... I mean it's nothing official or anything... but we have been talking and you know..." Barry responded, the grin still firm on his face. 

"That's good... I can tell by the smile on your face, you are pretty fond of her," Clark said as he walked over to Barry and patted his shoulder. He then made his way into the kitchen of his apartment and opened the refrigerator. "I'd offer you something to drink but it occurs to me that I have nothing."

"It's fine, I'm good," Barry replied as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He retrieved it to see a text from Iris asking if he wanted to see a movie. 

"Go..." Clark said as he shut the fridge and nodded towards the door and laughed. "You don't have to keep me company."

"How did you know?" Barry asked.

"Your body language... and that text sent your heart rate through the roof," Clark answered. Barry laughed and nodded. 

"Got it," Barry said. "I guess she wants to see a movie."

"Sounds like fun," Clark replied. 

"I'll catch you around?" Barry asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Sure... you are always welcome here," Clark replied. "Maybe next time you stop by I'll actually have furniture for us to sit on."

Barry laughed and opened the front door. He started to step out and bumped into someone.

"Sorr... Diana hey," Barry said as he realized who he had run into. 

"Hi, Barry" Diana greeted him in kind as they both stood in the doorway to Clark's apartment. Barry stepped aside to allow Diana entry.

"I was just leaving..." Barry said holding up his phone for emphasis.

"He's got a date," Clark said from inside the apartment with a laugh.

"Oooh... well you better not keep her waiting," Diana said with a grin as she "shooed" Barry away with a hand gesture. Barry smiled.

"I won't," Barry said before disappearing down the hallway. Diana turned to see Clark standing in his new apartment. She shut the door behind her and walked out of the small hallway and into the living room. 

"I thought I'd stop by and see your new place," Diana said.

"Well... there's not much to see currently but..." Clark said with a gesture around him.

"It's nice," Diana commented. 

"It's empty," Clark quipped with a small chuckle. Diana found herself smiling upon hearing his laugh. 

"Well... when you get it decorated and furnished it will be very nice," Diana said. She took note of the one picture Clark had managed to get hung up. It was a generic picture of some fields with a windmill in the middle of it. She smiled upon realizing the significance of it to Clark.

"Yeah... I suppose I should go do some furniture shopping," Clark reacted. 

"Mmmhm," Diana agreed as she walked over to glance out the window to see what kind of view the apartment had.

"How goes your search for a place?" Clark asked as he moved to stand beside her. 

"I just can't seem to find a place I like," Diana answered glancing over at him. 

"What are you looking for?" Clark inquired.

"I don't know," Diana answered as she found herself staring at Clark's profile. He turned to her and she turned to look out the window. "I just keep thinking I'm going to walk into a place and then I'll just know... it will be right."

"Hmm," Clark reacted. Diana turned back to him and they made eye contact.

"What?" Diana asked, noting her tone was softer without any effort to make it so.

"I just... I'm not sure that works," Clark responded.

"Really?" Diana asked.

"I mean... take this place..." Clark said his eyes moving to the room they were standing in briefly before returning to Diana. "I didn't have any feelings about the place when I first saw it, but I knew I could make it work."

"I see..." Diana said, her mind wandering. She was starting to wonder if there was more to the conversation or if it was just her making it seem that way. 

"That's just me I guess," Clark said. "Maybe your way works too..."

"Kal?" Diana asked.

"Yeah?" Clark responded.

"I like the way you think," Diana stated. He smiled. She smiled. "The next place I see... I'll take it."

"You don't have to do that," Clark countered.

"I know, but you are right," Diana said, she finally broke their eye contact and turned to the window. "I've been searching for something that I don't even know if I could describe."

"In a place?" Clark questioned.

"Yeah," Diana answered glancing back at him. She cocked her head. "Are we talking about anything else?"

"I wasn't sure," Clark answered with a nervous laugh, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. Diana found the response to be cute and she smiled. 

"I suppose it could be for more than that too though," Diana replied.

"Really?" Clark asked. Diana turned back to him.

"I mean... it's the reason I keep finding myself back in London." Diana said. "I always seem to return to what's comfortable... not really willing to let go and make anything else work."

"Diana?" Clark asked. She nodded for him to continue. "You are talking about love now aren't you?"

She blinked a couple of times and studied his face. After a moment a small smile formed on her face.

"I am," Diana agreed. Clark nodded. 

"If you want to talk about it... I'm here to listen," Clark replied.

"I think it should be me being here for you Kal..." Diana countered as she considered his current predicament.

"I mean... we can be there for each other maybe," Clark suggested. There was silence between them. 

"I'm sorry about what happened with Lois..." Diana finally spoke.

"Me too... but like I told Barry... that's life," Clark said with a small shrug.

"Don't be like me," Diana said. Clark furrowed his brow at her. She reached out and placed her hand on his wrist. "Don't close yourself off."

"You are not closed off," Clark countered.

"I was," Diana replied. "For way too long."

"I'm okay," Clark stated. He glanced down at her hand on his wrist and he moved his other hand to place it over hers. It was her turn to take notice of how they were touching. "Or at least I will be."

"You will?" Diana asked, her voice just above a whisper against her attempts to make it louder. 

"Yeah... I have had my heart broken before," Clark replied.

"Like this?" Diana asked.

"Maybe not like this, but I've got people to help me get through it... friends... family... you," Clark answered. He offered her a smile. She returned it and nodded. 

"Yes you do," Diana agreed. They broke their hand contact and Clark walked out to the center of the living room. 

"I guess right now... I need to get to a furniture store or something before they are all closed." Clark stated. Diana gathered herself and walked a few steps out into the room as well. 

"You probably should," She agreed. 

"If you aren't busy... and you want... I could probably use some help picking out a few things," Clark suggested. 

"I'd love to," Diana replied. She relished in the big smile that came across his face at her words. "I have one requirement."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"We go eat... I'm starving." Diana answered as they began to make their way towards the front door.

"Done," Clark said as he reached for the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and then turned to Diana. "Maybe some ice cream too?"

"Now you are talking, Kal..." Diana beamed as she made her way out the door he was holding open for her. He laughed and followed her.


End file.
